3rd Party Approved Classes
The below options have been approved for characters in Nibiru. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Nibiru. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes The Barbarian Reforged (Playtest) The Barbarian Reforged is available for use with the following changes: * Cornungon Smash is added as a prerequisite for Butcher's Blade. * Savage Strike is removed. * Flanking Guile is removed. * Legendary Constitution has a prerequisite of Constitution of 17+ instead of a requirement of Strength of 17+ * The line "A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and must make a Fortitude save (DC 15 plus twice the number of rounds in rage) or be fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage." Is removed, this functions as the normal rage class feature. * Mobility is removed due to the Feat Tax, and is replaced by the Frenzied Reflexes Rage Power. * The save progressions listed in the table are replaced with the Core barbarian save progressions. Corsair The Dwarven Paragon Class Legendary Gunslinger Access to the pdf is here. The following change is made to the Solemn Travelers "Traveller's Terror" ability: *You may select creatures up to your wisdom modifier to exclude from this effect. The following change has been made to the Weighted Grip modification Weighted Grip "A two-handed firearm with a weighted grip is treated as a one-handed firearm for the purpose of how much effort it takes to wield." Legendary Samurai The Legendary Samurai has been approved for use with the following changes: * Explosive Cut (Su)(Changed): Whenever the legendary samurai makes an iaijutsu strike, they can choose to make the attack take the form of a 10-foot burst within 60 feet of themselves. All creatures within this burst must make a successful Reflex save or take damage as though the attack was successful (taking half damage on a successful save). The legendary samurai can choose to exclude a number of spaces from this attack equal to their Charisma modifier. At 16th level, it can instead take the form of a 20-foot burst. A legendary samurai must be 9th level or higher to select this iaijutsu technique. * Flowing River Cut (Ex)(Changed): As a full round action, the legendary samurai can move up to their speed, making an iaijutsu strike during any point during this movement. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. At 8th level, they can instead move up to two times their speed and may make an additional iaijutsu strike against a different creature. At 16th level, they can instead move up to three times their speed, and may make 3 iaijutsu strikes, but they may not attack an individual creature more than once. * Shogun’s Demand: As a standard action, the legendary samurai can spend 3 spirit to impose order on the battlefield. If they do, they create a supernatural field forms in a 60-foot. radius around the legendary samurai which remains, stationary, for 1 minute. In this zone, flying creatures are immediately forced to land, ethereal creatures are forced to enter the material plane if used on a material plane, magical effects cannot move between planes or cause movement between planes, all illusion effects are suppressed, and physical movement in or out of the zone is prevented. Creatures receive a will save to resist these effects (DC = 20 + the legendary samurai’s Charisma modifier) * Soul Slash (Su) (Changed): Whenever the legendary samurai makes a successful iaijutsu strike against a creature, that creature must make a successful Reflex saving throw or gain 2 temporary negative levels. At 16th level, this is increased to temporary 3 negative levels. A legendary samurai must be 9th level or higher to select this talent. * Yojimbo’s Presence: As a move action, the legendary samurai can spend 2 spirit. If they do, until the beginning of the legendary samurai’s next turn, whenever an ally within 60 feet of the legendary samurai is targeted with an attack roll, the legendary samurai can spend an immediate action to teleport both themselves and the targeted ally, switching spaces with the ally (if the ally would take up more spaces than the legendary samurai, the legendary samurai must end this movement in a space in which they could be a target of the triggering attack). The attack is instead resolved against the legendary samurai, and provokes an attack of opportunity from the legendary samurai which is resolved before the triggering attack. A legendary samurai can choose to spend 3 spirit when using this kiai art; if they do, whenever they are teleported, all attacks made against the legendary samurai provoke attacks of opportunity (which are resolved before the attack) until the beginning of the legendary samurai’s next turn. The following are banned: Limb-cutting slash, Severed Limbs Luchador Machinesmith Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the Machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only. Unchained Ninja The Unchained Ninja is approved for use, but Ninja's Edge and all archetypes for it are not. Paladin of Freedom Shadow Assassin Warlord * Combat Leader, Commanding Presence, Onward to Victory have had their range scaling's changed to "10 ft multiplied by the warlord's Charisma bonus." Archetypes Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Multiclass Archetypes Multiclass Archetypes cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class, take VMC in it, nor gestalt it). However pending any changes for balance, all Multiclass Archetypes are allowed. Mechanist (Gunslinger) Instead of Explosive Counterspell, you retain the Targeting Deed feature. Nanoshade (Android Ninja) Radiant Knight MCA (Cavalier/Paladin) The Order of the Hallowed Blade receives the following skills instead of the ones listed. "An order of the hallowed knight cavalier adds Knowledge (nobility) (Int) and Knowledge (religion) (Int) to his list of class skills. An order of the hallowed knight cavalier can make Knowledge (nobility) skill checks untrained. If he has ranks in the skill, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1) when making attempts to identify military standards, family crests, or heraldry emblems or symbols." Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Web Walker (Ninja) Prestige Classes Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Class Features Giant Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline,) The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods (Oracle Mystery) This mystery is approved with the following changes: Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. The following are additional revelations available to the Old Gods mystery: Telepathy (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party